Rigid Faces and Unknown Places
by dark angel bb
Summary: Through the woods and down a trail lies a home, an asylum where most would find unsettling, but to Jeff it's a place he'd call home, but what will he do when a few visitors are found creeping through out his abode? Attack without hesitation and defeat his prey, or find that he is completely submissive to the creatures...and gives in... ?
1. Knock Knock and who's there

My eyes gleamed forward to my destiny, my everything seeming to fall out of order...out of place. Why was this happening to me? Why was I stuck between two dark places, unable to reach out and grab...

What was I extending my arms for again? Why was I moving forward? What lied ahead for me there? What would I find once my home was soon approaching? Death? More unfortunate lies? My deepest desires coming forth and mirrors reflecting that of which I was back at me?  
There it was. Now in front of me. The obandoned asylum. Creaking window panes and doors that didn't seem to stay closed through the frigid winter air. Cracks and creases in the side of the institution that gave no peace nor happiness. Just sadness, lonliness. My body shook, my hands shaking to the unsettling site before me...

Oh right, I can't feel...someone who's done such an awful deed certainly can't feel that of emotions...can they? My hands stopped shaking as I brought them up to eye the fingers and soft skin now covered in a red substance, damp from the liquid dripping from my phalanges to the ground below...

What did I do again?...

Ah, that's right...I killed those who had wronged me...done me some sort of harm. They would never...torture a single soul again. My eyes blinked under darkened hair that swayed in front of my pale face. The winter's breeze catching the strands and blowing them side to side. My legs inched forward as my hands fell to my ricketing hips. My feet uncooperative as they followed behind, dragging them along the dirtied trail. The clothes I wore were shaggy, baggy and...is that blood on my shirt? Yes, the memories slowly return to my mind. I notice how dead I look compared to humans...

I am human, right? Yes, or no longer since I've made myself into something of a monster...I realize this...but my mind, the voices within the deepest crevices of my skull are telling me it's alright. I've done nothing wrong...I listen to them. They are what I call truthful...sincere...trustworthy...

I've finally found myself on the porch of the asylum, the door now inches away creaking open and closed as the high pitch squeak rings in my ears. I reach back and pull the hoodie up on my jacket, closing in and walking inside. The floors beneath me as well ring something fierce as each step seems to laugh with excitement at my entering. My lips curl into something of a smile at this...  
"Squeeeeeak"  
"Sqeeeeeeak"  
I wander on as the sounds continue to radiate throughout the hospital, the wind blowing my hair that dangles, but with the hoodie it can not catch every strand. I let out a low chuckled at this.  
'They don't have the great opportunity to feel...they never will...with my hood up and over my head...they'll never sing...' Controlling life, controlling things, controlling something. That was what I wanted to feel. The feeling of power, being able to move someone on my own will other then them moving me...they moved me...quite often...always laughing at my appearence, my physique... "THEY DON'T KNOW YOU JEFF!" I suddenly hollered, my face curling into a frown, then my lips fixing back into an unsettling smile. One that turned...everyone...away.  
So onward on my journey, though didn't last as I paused realizing I was completely alone. No, the walls and doors kept me company. And the holes in the wood made sweet little whistling noises as if they were talking to me. Keeping me at bay. How I enjoy the little..."What was that noise?" I whisper, turning my head and then back forward once more. "It's coming...from that room..." Slowly I reach into my pocket. The feel of a handle brushes against my fingers as I bring it forth to lay in my palm. A butchers knife...the sight is splendid, magnificent. Red stained the blade. Blood dried on the tip. "Time to...go to sleeeeeeep." He whispered, coming upon the door with knife ready, opening the frame with no hesitation as light noises of shuffling came from inside. "Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh." I chuckled as what little light came forth from behind me and shined light in the room. A static noise sounded as I clutched my knife in my hand and my eyebrows frowned.  
"You've...come..." A voice sounded, freaked I stepped back. My home had...visitors?


	2. A new guest approaches

"Go to sleep..." I said with a low tone, repeating myself so screams may feel the room. Surely this man was horrified by my appearence...surely I wasn't dreaming...surely I was dead...the man inched forward, no face, black clothing, and black spikes...no wait...tentacles wrapped around his figure. His hands outstretched towards me.  
"No..." It whispered through that same static fog, my hands trembling. Suddenly I sprung forward to jab it through this man, waiting for blood to splatter on my face, though it never came...my arms were tied in those tentacles, twisting me to where my back was to this slender man and tying them up promptly so I could neither move, run, or escape from his clutches. Was this hell? Was this man the devil himself?  
"I don't...know what the hell you think you're doing..." I managed, the man walking forward making me as well. We exited the room. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" The man didn't say a word. "Let me go damn it!"  
"You've wandered into...my home...this is not...a place for the likes of you..." The static reined, the floor creaking. He walked me to the stair case, leading me up them without reason why.  
"I found this place. It's my fucking home!" There was no pausing nor stopping at the top of the stairs as the man had him turn left and down the hall. Photo's of long ago hung there on the walls and empty rooms filled the corridor. Syringes, bottles, gauze were flung through out the floors.  
"You've become...something other...then yourself young one..." The slender man whispered again, through the static. "You shouldn't have changed..." With facial expression in a grimace it turned quickly to surprised when the sound of screaming and yelling came forth from down the hallway. Those words of 'help me!' and 'get me out of here' sending chills down the man's spine. The yell of victims made his heart race.  
"My, my..." I said in a low tone, the screams continuing to echo throughout the asylum. "Isn't that...a lovely sound..." Forgetting he still carried a knife in his hand, though truly finding it unneccesarry to hold onto it for the fact he felt...right at home. So of course didn't make a move to release the tentacles from his grip.  
"Allow me to...show you to your fate..." Finally they stopped at the end of the hall. A room to the right was open due to the door being flung off it's hinges to...who knows what reason...  
"My fate!? I'd be damned if I saw my fate before me..." I snarled, twisting and turning in the man's grip. "Now let me go before I rip you to shreds with my knife." Suddenly the blade was taken from my hand by yet another tentacle. Throwing it to the side with a loud clanking noise hitting the floors. I didn't say anything as we entered the dark room. Outside the windows rain began to pour and the sound of dripping could be heard echoing through out the room.  
"Sit my child..." He said immediatly, turning me around and pushing me against a table as I lowered myself onto a seat.  
"Fuck you! Fuck you and your existance whoever the hell you may be...or whatever the hell you may be!" I argued as the slender man tied my arms behind my back with a spare string cutting off most if not all of my circulation...I could feel it. Before I could speak further on the matter another figure appeared in the room soon after. Smiling, laughing lightly under heated breath at the door we had just entered from.


	3. Our new play thing

"Oh slendy. Oh my dear slendy. You have got quite the child for us this afternoon, haven't you? Look what a pretty face." My etched in smile didn't seem to bother these two freaks as I'd hoped it would of, but when the man inched closer I saw how different he was compared to myself. Stripes of black and white covered him. Monochrome colors as if he was some sort of clown with the eyes of a dog. A nose pointed forward, as well as striped.  
"You people...look like hell!" I yelled, projecting my voice to be very clear with the two as the man with no face had long been gone. Searching about the room as if he was frantically trying to find something, but my attention at the moment was all on this new guy...whomever he was.  
"WE LOOK LIKE HELL!?" His laughter began to pierce my ears afterwards, turning them inside out. "MWAHAHAH...AHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHA..." Such a fierce laugh, one with no emotion, no meaning. "You..." He said after calming, now right in front of me. His eyes gazing me over as he brought a small hospital knife from his pocket, running the blade close to my face, outlining the smile that was carved into my skin. "You are the one...that looks like hell my friend...any objections?" He raised an eyebrow and scrunched his face into a demonic looking smile.  
"You're fucking insane..." I mumbled lightly under my breath, making the man in front of me belly role. Laughing so hard he flung his head back in a daze and began laughing with such a rough sounded, high pitch to low pitch voice.  
"WE'RE FUCKING INSANE. WE'RE ALL INSANE! WE'VE LOST OUR DAMN MINDS! WE'RE ALL INSANE!" He repeated over and over again, unable to stop until finally catching his breath and pausing, quickly jolting forward now inches away from my face and his hands on either side of me on the table. "Listen here you little shit...life has been a bitch and if you'd rather not remember this close off your ears or tear them off and shove them down your throat. We've BEEN to hell, everyone here...living perfect lives then people deeming us creatures from the abyss...what are we to do when they label us?...live in that society for all eternity to live and be treated that way? No...and unlike you we've been here for over a century...question is...where have you been? Talking about insane that is..." His eyes were dark, white with a black pupil dead center.  
"Why don't you just...go to sleep..." I whispered as the man frowned and leaned back, bringing the knife to my throat.  
"If I could I would...don't you think I've tried...and listen to this..." He mumbled the last part, leaning forward. "Do you hear that? NO!?" The knife pressed against my skin. "Guess what...i'm not a freaking mortal...do you know what that means? Yes my pupil...I don't have...a beating heart..." He pulled the knife away and tucked it back into his pocket as the slender man came forward with a towel in hand, inching closer to my face with it. Patting the blood stains on my shirt before moving to my face. Lying the wet substance to my cold, etched skin. Alchohol...that was what was on the cloth. Leaning away I screamed frantically.  
"OW! FUCK! Get the hell away from me with that..." The monochrome man turned to Slendy and shook his head.  
"This poor guy's been killing kids far too long. Likes to play with his things, unlike me...I just go in for the kill...but you were slenderman's catch so..."  
"Catch!? Don't give me that...i'm no one's catch!" I snarled, standing to meet him face to face, unafraid, though my arms and body began to shake heavily.  
"Why you little..." The man inched forward with the knife he had saved in his right hand. I was ready for it, ready for him to hit me with that blade like i'd deserved, but it never happened. The clanking of the blade hitting the floor sent chills down my spine once more. Slenderman's tentacles had wrapped around the male's arms and stopped his movement. "Ugh..." He jerked his arm away from the black strands coming from the blank man's back as another reached in front of me and pushed me down onto the seat rather hard.  
"He's not...for supper. You'll treat him...with respect...in this home...Jack..." The static rose, then fell again. The man he'd called Jack frowned and pushed himself away from the group.  
"We'll see...just how long a mortal will last in these conditions." Jack eyed me with a terrible smile and an awkward expression, turning around to walk out the door with nothing more said on the matter. Needless to say...I couldn't place exactly where I was at the moment.


End file.
